Protector of Remnant
by Docron
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki ends up in the mysterious world of Remnant, but not everything is what it looks like. Now he must join forces with the huntsmen and huntresses to fight against the Grimm, the White Fang, Salem and much more.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_I don't own anything_

The time difference aspect of the Dangai never was something Ichigo really cared to thoroughly understand, which was especially ironic given the means he used to defeat his greatest enemy, or rather gained the power to do so. That aside, it was still confusing as all hell to see the body of the man he defeated being carried off only to lose sight of it a moment later.

'Oh well, I guess it doesn't matter.' Ichigo thought.

He continued to run through the essential bridge between worlds, somewhat thankful that the cleaner was not being sent through it at the moment. In all honesty he had far too many unwanted encounters with the large unstoppable machine. It seemed that every time he was within this world, so was it, running up on his tail.

Abruptly, however, he caught sight of a point of light throughout the Dangai, causing the substitute to stop dead in his tracks.

Then the point of light started to get closer and closer, until Ichigo realized what it was. A projectile!

Immediately reflexes honed through training and countless battles kicked in causing him to duck to his left narrowly missing the projectile.

Then the substitute got on a fighting stance preparing himself for what appeared to be an attack, while trying to reason with his current predicament; He was being attacked in the Dangai? Who was it? Why?

Interrupting his train of thought, he noticed a figure walking towards him until it stopped a few meters from him.

It was a figure dressed in all white but his face was covered by the shadows.

"War Potential - Kurosaki Ichigo." The mysterious man said. "You have been determined to be far too much of a threat, therefore you must be eradicated."

That was pretty much all what the substitute needed to know, this was a guy looking for trouble.

"I don't know who you are or what do you want." Ichigo said while grabbing his Zangetsu_. _"But if it is a fight what you want, then you're going to regret missing your previous attack."

"I'm afraid you have already lost." The mysterious man countered confusing the substitute. "In fact all I have been doing is stalling you."

That only confused Ichigo more, until his eyes widened in realization and turned his sight behind him were the previous attack of the mysterious man landed, and for his shock it was an arrow made of _Reishi_ that strongly resembled Ishida's.

Then the arrow exploded causing the precipice world to shake. The restrictive current that lined the sides of the Dangai began to flow at a rapid pace, faster than Ichigo had ever seen it before, and the ground itself began to move in a wayward fashion causing the substitute to panic.

The mysterious man on the other hand remained calmed and collected. "Farewell Kurosaki Ichigo - Brother born in the darkness."

After that a shadow of some kind covered the man completely disappearing his presence completely, only adding to the shock of the substitute. 'There is another way to get out of the Dangai?!'

But he left that thought to return to his current predicament.

The floor of the precipice world itself began to shift and turn in random directions, causing the substitute to panic a great deal given that he now knew very well that he no longer had control over where he was headed. At best he could pray he didn't get slammed into the restrictive current, and so that's just what he did.

Shortly thereafter, the ever shifting floor on which the young Soul Reaper stood began to move in a fashion that suggested it was about to slam into the wall of the precipice world, directly into the rapidly flowing ooze-like substance that lined it's sides.

'Just my luck…' Ichigo thought, immediately after which he felt himself being thrust into the restrictive current.

Just before this happened he knew very well it would be unpleasant. He simply hoped that the substance lining the walls was only half as vile and disgusting as it appeared, and even then being absorbed by it would still hold the potential to be one of the worst experiences in his entire life.

Despite knowing that, he honestly had no idea what would happen so he could only hope that if he wasn't be able to come out of this, then that his friends would be alright, Ishida, Chad, his sisters and…

"Inoue."

**The End**

**So what do you guys think? I came out with this and I thought it would be a good story, hope you liked it!**

**Favorite Review Follow**

**Please**


	2. New World

**New World**

_I don't own anything_

Beacon academy was one of the four huntsman academies all over the world and arguably, it was the best.

Within it, was the headmaster Ozpin in his office resting and mentally preparing himself for the upcoming trials that he knew were afoot.

After fighting Salem for so long he had finally managed to push her back for more than over century. That had achieved a somewhat peaceful era in which many children had managed to grow and live their lives to their hearts' content and the other continents were in a good alliance, but he wasn't a fool; he knew that this short victory he had managed, had become a chance for her to learn from her mistakes and strike even stronger than before.

It will be in less than a week now when the new generation of huntsmen and huntresses will enter this institution, and train to become the next guardians of the world and he could only pray to the goddess of light that they would survive the experience unlike many of their predecessors.

But his musings were interrupted when he felt _it_. It was a feeling so rare and yet so familiar that he almost dropped his mug from his hand.

It felt akin to magic, but not quite. It was denser and powerful. Nearly on par with his during his original lifetime.

If his senses didn't trick him, it appear that it originated from the emerald forest. Very peculiar.

Immediately drawing his scroll, he contacted his righthand woman in Beacon.

**000**

Thirty minutes later, he was trekking through the forest alongside the deputy headmistress.

"So, what exactly are we looking for Ozpin?"

"I'm not quite sure. The surge of energy I felt was almost completely alien to me as well." The headmaster stated, while following the trace and keeping his eyes sharp to the surroundings.

A few minutes later, after dealing with a few Grimm, they found the source of the anomaly, and after a long time Ozpin was truly caught off guard.

He had imagined that it was a unique type of Dust, a new breed of Grimm or perhaps a gift left by the gods that he somehow missed after so long.

But instead it was an unconscious young man.

Glynda immediately went to the side of the teen and checked his pulse, while Ozpin observed with a critical eye.

He was tall with spiky orange hair and was dressed in a tattered black kimono, a red stripe, black marks across his hands and chest and a collar in his neck, but the most notorious part was a massive blade resting next to him that emitted the energy that Ozpin tracked.

The professor had noticed a few callouses in the teen's hands so evidently, he was a trained swordsman. Ozpin didn't recall seeing the teen's face on the rooster of new students, but he was snapped of his thoughts when the headmistress called to him.

"He's hurt, not life threatening but we should take him to Beacon just in case." She stated while levitating him with her crop.

The headmaster agreed and moved out of her way, after all this teen was full of mysteries that he wanted to uncover.

**000**

The first thing Ichigo noticed at waking up, was that he was over a bed. He was in an infirmary, but it didn't look like anything he had ever seen in the 4th squad.

"You're awake." A feminine voice called, getting his attention. The caller was a beautiful tall blonde woman dressed in a white blouse, black skirt and a corset, and carried a glare that made her look like a disciplinarian.

"Hey, um… where am I?"

"You're in Beacon Academy, but you were found in the Emerald forest. How did you arrive there?"

Beacon academy? Emerald forest? Where the hell is he now? This wasn't Soul Society and obviously wasn't Hueco Mundo either.

He would've thought, that he landed on the world of the living, but this woman could see him just fine and besides there was this feeling in the air. Ichigo's sensorial abilities were nothing worth noticing as he was constantly reminded by Ishida, but they were far from the worst.

The energy that flowed around him was different. It almost felt like reishi, but it also felt mixed with many other feelings creating something completely different.

His mind would've continued swirling in thoughts until he suddenly clicked and remembered what happened before he lost consciousness.

"…**Therefore, you must be eradicated."**

That opponent destroyed the Dangai, which was the portal to another world. Then it wouldn't be much of a stretch to assume that it could lead to other worlds as well.

A black riding crop was suddenly whipped next him interrupting his thoughts, almost making him jump in surprise. The woman apparently lost patience with his silence.

"Don't get distracted, please." She ordered in a stern fashion, while repeating her previous question. "How did you arrive at Emerald Forest?"

"Huh, you wouldn't believe me." Ichigo responded a little intimated at the woman since her glare reminded him a little to Unohana's terrifying smile.

But before she could respond another voice interjected. "Really now? Sounds interesting."

The caller entering the room was a tall man with gray hair, spectacles dressed in a black suit and a green sweater underneath. He balanced himself with a cane on his right hand and a glass of water in his left.

The woman immediately moved aside and allowed the man to take a seat while he placed the glass of water next to Ichigo's bed as a clear offering, who took it gratefully.

"I'm Professor Ozpin from Beacon academy and this is my deputy head mistress Glynda Goodwitch." The man presented himself and his co-worker while extending his hand in greeting. "And who might you be?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki." He greeted back, while shaking the hand of the teacher after drinking the water.

"Mr. Kurosaki, I have lived a long time and witnessed more wonders and horrors than any other man, woman and child in the world and yet your mere presence was something that took even me for surprise. After all the sheer power that you emit even unconsciously is nothing to sneeze at." Ozpin stated, while staring at Ichigo's eyes seeking any kind of deception. "While you slept, we took the liberty to search for any record that matched yours; and yet no-one carries a face that match yours, and we are very good at finding information. Therefore, I must ask; who are you and how did you arrive here?"

The teen considered his options and concluded that while he had traveled to many worlds before, he wasn't an expert in the travelling part. That was all Urahara and until he found some way to find him and bring him back home, he was stuck in this world; So, might as well not making problems with the locals.

"I'm actually from another world. I was travelling to my reality when some bastard destroyed the bridge and somehow, I ended up here." He responded in his most blunt tone, since he literally couldn't think in a better way to phrase it, so might as well just come out.

Ms. Goodwitch had widened her eyes and took an expression that was between surprise and doubt. Ozpin on the other hand didn't react at all, all lost in his thoughts, until he replied.

"Makes sense." He said nonchalantly while grabbing a mug and drinking his coffee, making both Ichigo and Glynda to sweat drop at the answer.

"Seriously Ozpin?" The headmistress asked in annoyance.

"It really does. The energy he emits is far too different from anything I have felt until now and being honest, that answer makes more sense than any other theory I could come up with." The professor responded, until the teen cut in.

"Uh, since we cleared that in, would you mind telling me where I am right now?"

"This is a Huntsman academy." Goodwitch responded but Ichigo only got more confused.

"Huntsman? Like someone that hunts animals?"

But before the headmistress could respond, Ozpin cut in. "I'll handle this Glynda; Mr. Kurosaki, can you stand?"

After receiving confirmation, he continued. "Then follow me please."

Ichigo went along with it. None of them gave him a bad gut feeling, so they were okay for now.

He was leaded outside of the academy and leaded him to a statue which consisted in a man and a woman standing triumphally over a monster.

"By your questions I can assume that our worlds are more than a little different." The professor deduced, before continuing. "In the world of Remnant, reside the Grimm. Soulless and mindless monsters guided by nothing but conflict and negative emotions and if left unchecked could consume the entire world. Huntsmen and huntresses are elite protectors of peace that fight the Grimm and helps in making of this dangerous world a better place."

That sounded very familiar to Ichigo, since these Grimm monsters sounded a lot like Hollows, but he said nothing as the teacher continued.

"I will not lie to you Mr. Kurosaki. I do not know anyway to help you return to your world and taking in to account how you have failed to try it on your own and even your lack of knowledge beforehand implies that you do not know it either."

Ichigo simply crossed his arms since he could already see what the professor was getting at. "…And you want me to work with you then?"

Ozpin simply shrugged. "I can tell by your hands, that you have practiced swordsmanship and by the way you walk I would say that you're experienced in real fighting. I would arrange your papers and give you a place in my academy, but only if you accept."

The teen raised an eyebrow curiously at the man. Ichigo's instincts told him that Ozpin wasn't an enemy but something about the man still gave him pause, he had the same air of mystery that Urahara possessed whenever he dropped his goofy grin.

But then again protecting people was Ichigo's core. If he couldn't do that, then he would feel as miserable as he felt during the last seventeen months. More than a whole year of powerless ness that Ginjo took advantage of, and that was something he didn't plan on going through any time soon. With those thoughts in mind, he took his decision.

"I don't really know my way around this world, but I wouldn't be able to turn my back on someone that needs help. So, I guess I'll join you for now."

**The End**

**What do you guys think, huh?**

**I really hope you liked it.**

**rmarcano321 - I hope you like this, then!**

**Like Review Follow**

**Please**


	3. New Bonds

**New Bonds**

_I don't own anything_

When Ozpin said that he would give Ichigo a place in his academy, he had assumed that the headmaster meant as an active agent or whatever.

Instead he had become a student of his academy.

…Yeah.

It has been a week ever since Ichigo's arrival to this new world that they called, remnant.

So far, he had done some studying of the culture to understand his way around and it was surprisingly similar to his own world.

The four great kingdoms, the Faunus that were supposedly half-human and half-animal, the dust that basically powered everything and the monsters of Grimm.

He had also required a change of clothes since his _Shihakusho _was in tatters, so he was now wearing black pants and a black sleeveless shirt under a black jacket.

But one of the most worrying parts of his current situation was that his body had changed. Usually as a spiritual entity, he didn't require to eat, barely drink anything; But now he was changed out of all those conveniences.

What the hell, the current of the precipice world did to him?!

But he was snapped out of his thoughts when he saw the pla-Bullheads arrive to the school with all the new students, while Ichigo watched from his place on top of one of the many towers.

But a sudden explosion near the landing zone, got his attention. His curiosity getting the better of him, he got down from his spot and at the source of it there were two girls. One of them was a girl that looked younger, had short dark red hair, silver eyes, she was wearing a gothic-red outfit, black leggings, with a skirt and a red cape with a hood attached to her back, next to her in contrast was an older girl of his age with a very pale complexion, blue eyes, with long white hair made into a ponytail on the side a vertical scar on her left eye, dressed in a pure white dress, a white jacket, with white boots that gave her a princess-like vibe but right now she was covered in sooth from the explosion.

"Everything okay?" Ichigo asked, but the sooth covered girl simply exclaimed in frustration.

"No! I'm not okay! This dolt nearly exploded me out of the side of the cliff!"

"It was an accident, I swear, I'm sorry!" The red-hooded girl exclaimed in shame, but the princess wasn't done.

"What are you even doing here? This isn't a kindergarten, little girl!" The Blue-Eyed girl pressed in a haughty tone, until Ichigo stepped in again.

"Oi, she already apologized, beat it princess."

"How dare…!"

"It's heiress actually." A feminine smooth voice corrected, the caller was a tall young girl with black hair and amber eyes that was holding a vial of dust that had rolled on to her during the explosion. "She's Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schnee Dust Company. The top producers of energy propellant in the world."

The Princess- Weiss smiled in content. "Finally, some recog-"

"Who?" Ichigo cut in, confused by the new information, making the heiress scowl in frustration but the amber eyed girl wasn't done.

"… The same company infamous by it's controversial labor forces and questionable business partners."

"You… The nerve of…!" Weiss ranted in anger.

"You're not going to deny it?" The swordsman asked amused by the ire of the princess.

"Shut up!" With that said she took her vial from the black-haired girl and left towards the school/castle in a huff.

The younger girl laughed at the scene before she turned to the black-haired girl, but she was already gone. Then she turned to the young man and tried to sound social even if she was a little intimidated by him.

"Looks like I'm not the only one having a rough first day; So, I'm Ruby, nice to meet you."

"Ichigo Kurosaki." He responded shortly while moving back to the academy with her following a little hesitantly.

"Uh, excuse me." Another male voice called, getting their attention. It was a tall blonde young man, dressed in a cheap white armor with a sword attached to his hip. "Do you guys know where the amphitheater is?"

"Is straight forward." Ichigo responded shortly, without stopping his walk with both of them following him, in silence until the blonde it.

"I'm Jaune Arc; sweet, short, rolls of the tongue. The ladies love it." He said in an attempt to sound smooth and confident. Instead he only got a blank stare from the substitute and an amused snort from the redhead until she tried to start a conversation on her area of expertise.

"So, I've got this thing." She said while pulling from behind her waist a massive red Scythe that was even bigger than herself, getting a risen eyebrow from the substitute but a scared yelp from the blonde.

"That's a scythe?"

"Is also a convertible Sniper rifle!" She said in pride.

"A what?" Ichigo asked in confusion, which she responded in a matter of fact.

"It's also a gun, so what do you have?"

In response the substitute unfolded the massive blade from his back catching both of them by surprise, "This is Zangetsu, the moon slayer."

"Cool!" Ruby said almost drooling at the beautiful craftsmanship of the sword, while Jaune stared in shock at how effortlessly the Orange-haired youth could move the blade.

So, this were real Hunstmen and huntresses in training huh?

Jaune could already see the giant line of difference between them and himself. How was he supposed to achieve this in so little time?

**000**

They finally entered the amphitheater, it was full of people, but more than likely not even half of these people would be allowed to stay. Being a huntsman was an extremally dangerous job, not many were fit for it, even less for Beacon standards which only accepts the best of the best.

"Ruby, over here! I saved you a spot." A tall blonde young woman, called the shorter red head who reacted instantly.

"That's my sister, see you guys later." With that said, she left the trio, while Ichigo simply moved to find a spot to hear the speech properly, while Jaune stayed on his own to find a comfortable place for himself.

Ichigo's attention was suddenly drawn to the podium where there was Ozpin giving a speech with the professor Goodwitch standing next to him.

"In order to preserve the peaceful times brought about by our ancestors, you will all now commit yourselves to four years of training more harrowing than you can imagine. If nothing else be prepared, since what lies ahead for you is anything but peaceful. With that said you're still students, so let's make these school years fun, okay?"

"Quite a speech, don't you think?" A female voice called, getting Ichigo's attention.

The caller was a tall young woman, with ashen black hair, and golden eyes, dressed in a red dress and black heels.

"It almost sounds like he's warning us of something beyond the Grimm." The woman continued, while staring at his eyes in amusement.

"Pretty sure, I can deal with whatever gets in my way." Ichigo shrugged nonchalantly, but that only made the woman even more focused on him.

"Most people would call such words arrogance or foolishness. Which one are you?"

"Neither, I'm just confident." He responded, but this time in a serious tone while returning her stare at her.

They both ended up in a stare down, silently daring the other to back down. To be honest, this woman's gaze reminded him a little of Ginjo, he could see that thirst of power that he had gotten so familiar with in her. But she seemed more interested in him as an enigma that she wanted to figure out.

"I really hope we become teammates, you're far too interesting to be anything else." She declared with a smile, while walking away. Until Glynda's voice cut through the moment.

"You'll assemble in the dance hall tonight and the proficiency exam begins tomorrow. It'll be your chance to show off, as first years."

**000**

If Urahara ever found out, that he stayed in a room full of women in their pajamas, then he would never hear the end of it. And that's not even taken Yoruichi in consideration; the werecat would make it impossible.

But his thoughts were interrupted when he heard a female voice calling him in an almost singing tone. "Hellooooo~!"

She was a tall muscular young woman of his age with long blonde hair and purple eyes in her sleepwear while pulling a familiar red head by the hand against her will.

"Hey there! Heard you helped my sweet little sister here!" She commented in a cheery tone, while pointing at Ruby in emphasis much to the red head's annoyance.

"Yes, why?"

"No reason. The name's Yang Xiao Long, Nice to meet 'cha." She presented herself while offering her hand which he took.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." He responded but he could feel the strong grip of the woman. It wasn't a threat, but it was more of a warning of not messing with her sister. That was something he could relate, so re-assured her of his intentions.

"No worries, she just had some issues with an heiress or something."

"You mean of the SDC." An annoyed female voice stated, getting everyone's attention.

The caller was a short girl with long straight white hair and blue eyes, dressed in a blue nightgown with short sleeves. All in all, she was quite beautiful despite the glare she was throwing at him.

"Do I know you?" The swordsman asked confusedly, since while she sounded familiar, he was pretty sure he had never seen her before.

"Are you for…? Huh! I'm Weiss Schnee, you dolt! The person you were talking about a second ago!"

Say what!? She looked way different with her hair down.

"Did you get shorter?" Ichigo asked in an honest confusion, thought the glare of the woman grew even more heated, while Yang held back a batch of laughter with her hand and Ruby simply sighed, because she knew how loud the crabby girl could be.

"How dare you!"

"I'm sorry, that was the first think that came to my mind!" The orange haired teen yelped.

"So, what if you're taller? I'm still superior to you in every way!"

"Except in height, right?

"SILENCE!"

"I'm just saying."

Yang on the other hand simply couldn't hold it back anymore and let out a thunderous batch of laughter for everyone to hear.

But the moment was interrupted when Miss Goodwitch suddenly barged in with an irritated look. "YOU FOUR, ENOUGH WITH THE COMMOTION!"

"YES MA'AM!" All four of them responded automatically with their faces paling in terror at the professor.

Both Ichigo and Weiss stood themselves as if they were soldiers and she was a commanding officer ready to whip them for their insubordination. While Ruby jumped to the air in fright with Yang instinctively catching her in her arms as if she were a newborn baby.

**The End**

**There we go, hope you liked it!**

**Saint Damz – Thank you, I hope you like the direction.**

**Strykerhl – Thank you, I will.**

**Don't forget to!**

**Like Follow Review**

**Please**


End file.
